Stay with me (3x03)
by Schreiberin44
Summary: <html><head></head>They had just lost Shay. They couldn't loose Casey now. Severide and Dawson's thoughts on Casey during the episode 3x03. A lot of angst and of course a lot of hurt Casey in this too. I changed the storyline a little...:o)</html>
1. Chapter 1

A hell of an episode but I am sooooooooooo disappointed that Casey was just walking out of it compeltely fine...You know me...I LOVE whump!

So this is my turn on the episode. In this first chapter I wanted to describe the feelings and the thoughts of our beloved Lieutenants as well as Dawson's thoughts. I decided to make it a 2 or more shot...what do you think?

I am not quite satisfied with Chapter 1 but I wanted to post it as soon as possible. Hope you will like it nonetheless.

Please remember English isn't my first language but I am trying really hard :o)  
><strong><br>Chapter 1 – Mayday **

The sudden impact that came out of nowhere got Casey's body to nearly fly through the air. He could feel the seat belt cutting into his body, trying his best to hold him in place, to keep him from flying. He tried to hold onto something, to push himself back into position but there was nothing he could do. Pain was rushing through his body but he couldn't scream. Glass was raining down onto his right side like raindrops falling from the sky. He could feel it cutting into his cheek, his lip, his neck but what really got to him was the silence. Just seconds of peaceful silence. Like the world had come to a stop. They had been chatting before.

Why was it silent now?

Casey blinked heavily to get aware of his surroundings. He was clearly hanging in his seat belt now. Soft moans coming to his ears, coming out of his own mouth. What the hell had just happened?

Severide widened his eyes in shock as soon as he got aware of the scene right in front of him. Normally they where just behind 81 but today he had been so deeply in his thoughts that he had simply been late, just a few seconds. How could all of this happen in just a few seconds?

"Mayday mayday! This is Squad 3 to main." Severide shouted immediately trying his best to stay as calm as possible.

Casey!

He just had lost Shay. Casey had to be alright.

Dawson felt like she couldn't breath as soon as the Mayday from Severide came over the radio. She could hear that he was on edge, that he was scared and it took only a few seconds to let his words sink into her. Truck 81...collision...

Matt!

She had just lost Shay. Matt had to be alright.

"This is bad!" Severides voice echoed through her head while unbuckling herself, leaning out of the passenger side window to look out if she could see anything. She had to get there, had to help Matt.

"This is 61 to Main, we are closer to the accident then we are to the fire. You want us to take the accident instead?" She asked into the radio, her voice frantic. Time could be counting. She was lying to the dispatcher but that was nothing she was worried about right now. Matt had been in an accident. She needed to get there. Fast. She needed to know that he was okay.

Severide shouted his instructions towards his man as soon as he hopped out of the Squad car. Of course he climbing up towards Matt's window himself. He needed to see that he was okay. He needed to be okay. The other fire truck had collided with his side. This was not looking to good.

Angst was now floating through his body. He was afraid to look through that window. Afraid to see his friend hurt. Images of Shay washed over his mind and he had to pull himself together to keep concentrating, even if he just wanted to run away and hide somewhere save.

"You guys are alright? Any injuries?" He screamed, not able to see if there was anybody moving inside. All that meat him was silence.

"Casey! You okay?" He screamed finally convincing himself to look at the passenger seat where Casey was now facing him, not giving a damn to answer his question. "

Mouch is hurt. This is bad." He said while Severide opened his door. Casey was talking, he was okay.

Severide knew that Casey needed to be there for his man now. He wouldn't do any different but it got him worried that Matt hadn't said anything about his own condition.

Severide knew that he had to function now too. There were several victims and despite that Mouch wasn't looking to good. He needed to take care of them.

One by one.

Casey moaned out in pain as he climbed up to the side of the truck glad that nobody seemed to notice anything. His side was killing him but it was nothing he could worry about right now, his man needed his help.

Now.

Gabby hold her breath as soon as the ambulance came to a hold. The other truck had collided with Matt's side, getting Truck 81 to fall to the side. Severide was right. This was bad. There where debris everywhere. She was trained to stay calm in situations like this but with Matt's life at risk she couldn't swallow down the panic. Without hesitating she started to run towards Truck 81 but heard someone calling out her name immediately.

"Hey Gabby." She turned towards the voice, not recognizing in her panic that it had been Matt calling out for her.

"Matt!" She exhaled. He was okay.  
>"I am okay but we got a lot of guys who need help." He started to fill her in, not waiting for a second. She could see that he was in shock even if he wouldn't admit it.<p>

"Matt!", she said to slow him down, touching one of the gashes on his cheek.

"I am okay Gabby. Take care of Mouch." He said before brushing her to the side, continuing to help Severide to conduct the rescue.

She watched him for a second. The wound's she had seen wouldn't need stitches but she was worried about his head. What if he had banged it due to the collision?

The fact that he was in shock alarmed her too. She needed to talk to him, to convince him to stand down, to let her check him over.

"Dawson!" It was Hermann who got her out of her thoughts. Casey was walking, he was talking, he was alright for the moment. Mouch needed medical help immediately.

They needed to get him to Lakeshore.

As soon as the situation was slowly starting to clear Matt walked a little further away from the trouble, leaning his body against a pillar in the shadow of Truck 81, trying his best to convince himself that he was alright. He hadn't used his right arm now but nobody seemed to noticed. The pain in his ribs was nearly to much to take and he could feel a great headache forming but he had to continue. The police was questioning Cruz, the Chief needed to talk to him. There was no time for this right now. He was a Lieutenant, his man where depending on him. He knew that he had been in shock. He could slowly feel the adrenaline leaving his body, getting him to feel the full amount of pain. He was starting to shake violently now but he tried his best to pull himself together. His man needed him right now. The world around him was starting to spin in circles but Casey tried to blink it. He couldn't give into the darkness. Not here. Not now.

"Anyone seen Casey?" Severide asked as soon as the last ambulance was on it's way to Lakeshore. He was turning around again, looking frantically for Casey. All he good was a head shake.

"Casey!" He called out not getting rid of the sick feeling in his gut.

"Guys has anyone seen Casey?" He asked a bit further away from Truck 66 getting Hermann to look at him with a puzzled expression.

"What's wrong?" He asked, spotting the building panic in Severide's eyes.

"I don't know. I can't find Casey."

"Maybe he left for Lakeshore?"

"Casey would never leave a scene without informing me first Hermann. You know that." Severide pointed out, shouting his friend's name again.

"Maybe he left with Dawson." Otis now said, receiving an angry look from Severide.

"He wouldn't leave the scene!" Severide said again before looking around again. He walked further towards 81. Maybe Matt had really left the scene. He had been in shock. Damn it he had recognized it. Why hadn't he told him to stand down?  
>"Capp get a look inside." He ordered Capp to climb up the truck again while he rounded the corner, his heart skipping a beat as he spotted the motionless figure on the ground.<p>

"Oh damn it no! Casey!" He screamed hurrying towards his best friend.

"Casey talk to me." He said, turning him to his back, frantically searching for a pulse.

"This is Squad 3 to Main. We need an ambulance at the scene of the collision right now. We got a firefighter down!" He screamed not believing what was happening.

Severide was holding onto the lifeless body of his best friend, images of performing CPR on Shay mixing with Casey in front of him. He couldn't loose him. This just could not be happening. He needed to be okay.

….to be continued!

Okay guys, let me know it you want some more?


	2. Chapter 2

Guys, seriously...you got me running out of words here and that is nothing that happens to often...:o)

I am always begging for reviews to know if the readers want more of a story but this is so awesome! Thanks to each and everyone that replied on the first chapter. I AM SO HAPPY ABOUT THEM! Really, I appreciate it. Hopefully you will like the new chapter and leave some more reviews.  
>Have fun reading. I hope you like it!<p>

**Chapter 2 – Air**

„Oh god no Lieutenant!" Hermann said as soon as Casey came into his view.

"How bad is it?" Otis asked, watching helplessly as Severide tried to rip Casey's jacket open.  
>"I don't know." Severide snapped his hands shaking violently. He could feel the tears burning in his eyes. He wasn't the type to loose it in front of all of them, in front of his whole team, but seeing Casey like that was more than he could take.<p>

"Did he hurt his head again?" Severide shouted while still trying to undress Casey so he could take a look at his chest.

"It's possible. Look at the truck. It was a damn hard collision." Hermann said, checking Casey's pupils.

"Seems okay as far as I can tell." Hermann added while Severide watched Casey's lifeless face for a second. He was slowly turning purple, like he was running out of oxygen.

"Hey Casey!" He said controlling his breathing.

"Damn it. Hermann search his chest." Severide said in panic while he switched positions with Hermann immediately, placing his head over Casey's mouth to see if he was right.

"He's not breathing probably." Severide said while he could hear Hermann cursing. It only took a quick look to see what Hermann had just seen.

"Jeez Casey!" Severide said due to the fact that his chest was already turning purple. He pushed his mouth over Casey's, blowing air into his lungs, fighting hard against the image of Shay, performing compressions on her. At least Casey's heart was beating. For now.

Dawson and Killmer where just on their way back towards the firehouse as they received the information that one of the firefighters from the crash was in need of immediate medical attention. Dawson closed her eyes for a second. She had felt it. She had seen it coming.

"You think it's Casey?" Kara asked softly while Dawson tried her best to stay calm and focused. She nodded silently, fighting back the tears. Why hadn't she begged him to let her check him? She knew that she couldn't trust him in this. He would always pretend that he was alright when there where other life's at risks. That was just him.

Severide checked for a pulse looking frantically at Hermann.

"I think his lung collapsed. Maybe a rib punctured it." Hermann said.

"Where is that damn ambulance." Severide screamed, tears now dropping onto Casey's head, mixing with the blood from his cuts.

"You can't leave me here alone too. Casey you can't do that to me." Severide whispered still blowing air into Casey's mouth, trying to help him stay alive. Hermanns eyes watered too as his bare hand touched Casey's neck again for a pulse. They couldn't loose another member of their crew, of their family.

Dawson froze as she saw Severide leaning over Matt, proceeding mouth to mouth. She stumbled backwards, colliding with the ambulance.

"No." She whispered, trying hard to breath on her own. Shay. This couldn't be happening. She could still feel Shay's cold lips on her's as she had tried to get her back to life and now Matt...this couldn't be true. They just got engaged. Pictures of the wedding she had been dreaming of, of the two of them with a child in there arms took over her mind.

"Dawson!" Killmer screamed looking back at here while running towards Matt. She needed to move, needed to do something.

Severide looked up quickly as he heard the ambulance arriving, slowly closing his eyes as he saw Dawson.

"Severide talk to me!" Killmer said as she crushed down beside Casey.

"Broken ribs, internal bleeding, collapsed lung. He's barely breathing." Severide said while Dawson stumbled to the ground beside Matt too. She touched his face, tears streaming down uncontrollably.

"He's got a pneumothorax. We need to get a chest tube ready." Killmer said looking at Dawson with desperate eyes. She was the paramedic in charge. She was the one that needed to put the tube into his chest.

"I need a tube and get everything ready to intubate him. Despite that check his pupils for the glascow coma scala." Dawson said snapping out of her turmoil. Matt was alive and he needed her now more than ever. She couldn't just sit here and watch him die. She had to fight for him. Dawson placed a soft kiss onto Matt's lips before Killmer would intubate him.

"I love you so much. Don't you dare dying on me right now. You just proposed to me and I want my wedding." She whispered before brushing the tears from her face determined to do everything that needed to be done to save Matt. Her hands searched his bare breast confirming what Severide had just said. She searched the right spot beside his fractured ribs, ramming a tube into his abdomen without hesitating. Blood was floating out of his body immediately. 

"I am going to intubate him now." Killmer said waiting for a small nod from Dawson. Severide, who was still holding Casey's head in his hands refused to let him go at first, but Hermann's hands grabbed him, pulling him out of the way just a little.

"Let them do their job Severide." He said gently.

"Pupils are equal, reaction time is slow." Killmer said getting Dawson to take the light out of her hand, checking Matt's pupils on her own. She was relieved that they where equal but the reaction time made her worried too.

Killmer patched Casey to the portable monitor watching his vitals for a second while Dawson got an IV ready to give Casey's body the so needed fluids back.

"He's pretty unstable. We need to move now." Killmer said while Severide was on his feet within a second.

"Tony get into Squad and make sure to get them a clean way towards the hospital. Dawson I am coming with you." Severide said, hopping into the ambulance beside Dawson.

"We can't loose him." Gabby said while she was watching Matt for a second. This was bad.  
>"He's a fighter. Remember the last time we have been in here like this. He had pulled through right? And he is going to pull through again. You know he will." Severide said while Dawson looked at him, her button lip trembling.<p>

"No I don't." She said as Severide pulled her into his strong arms, trying to comfort her but also longing for her comfort on his own.

As soon as they reached Lakeshore they hurried towards the ER, doctors already standing by. How should they survive the long hours of waiting again? Images of Shay being rushed towards the trauma room flipped back to Dawson's head but before she could react it was Kelly who screamed a loud "no!"

The doctors turned around facing him with irritated looks.

"Please get him to another room. Not in there! Just not in there." Severide said, tears again building in his eyes. It had been the room Shay had been pronounced dead. He couldn't let them bring Casey in there.

To his relief the doctors switched to the opposite room.

Dawson could feel her legs giving way as she got the memories back into her head as well. She was glad that Kelly still had his strong arms wrapped around her, so he could hold her upright even if he himself didn't know how to keep standing.

Chief Boden and the whole crew arrived not long afterwards and it was Killmer who felt them all in. Kelly and Gabby deeply in their own thoughts, fighting against their own inner daemons, against their panic to loose Matt.

It took the doctors about 30 minutes until Dr. Newmann finally made his way towards them.

"We are preparing Lieutenant Casey for surgery right now. As you may know he suffered a pneumothorax. There lost a lot of blood. We hope that we can locate the bleeding soon when we have opened him up. From the scans we can say that Lieutenant Casey's spleen is pretty badly damaged."

"What...what about his head?" Dawson now asked.

"It looks okay at the moment but we will have a close eye on that too I can promise."

"Thanks Doctor." Boden said, looking at Severide and Dawson just for a second.

Matt needed to pull through this, not only for them, for all of them.

….to be continued!

So did you like it?


	3. Chapter 3

As I said before. All of your reviews are making me soooooooooooo happy.

I had problems getting this chapter done as I figured that I don't want to write a Casey in the hospital fiction right now...bad timing because I just put him in surgery...I know :o) Nonetheless I typed down a new chapter and I really hope you guys will like it. Can you please leave me a review again? I am so thrilled to read all of them. :o) 

**Chapter 3 - Recovery**

Gabby tried everything to think positiv, to not let the events of the day mix with the day they had lost Shay. She glanced at Severide and knew that he was trying the same too.

"He is so stubborn." Severide said before he looked over at Gabby.

"Matt is Matt. I don't think you would have done any different." She said receiving a small and sad smile. She was right. He wouldn't. That's who they where, how they where living their lifes.

"Family of Lieutenant Casey?" The doctor asked, getting everyone to stand up. Four hours had past now. Four hours without knowing anything.  
>"First of all I can tell you that the surgery went good." The doctor began, getting Dawson to breath out heavily. Severide, who was holding her, nodded in return.<br>"The Lieutenant had been bleeding internally pretty badly. He had lost a lot of blood. We where able to locate the bleeding fast. It came from his spleen. It was ripped apart in the crash and we where not able to repair it."

"What?" Severide asked his eyes growing in shock.

"We removed his spleen completely but I can assure you that he can live completely normal without it. His body will learn how to function without it so you don't need to worry about that. We where also able to repair his collapsed lung. Despite that Lieutenant Casey has 4 broken ribs which should heal normally."

"So he is going to make a full recovery?"

"We have to wait until he wakes up. I want to be honest with you. The reaction time of his pupils was off as he was brought in. We made every scan possible but couldn't find any swelling or other abnormalities in his brain. Due to his history I am not going to make any promises here. We have to wait until he wakes up to be a hundred percent sure."

"Can we see him?" Dawson asked, following the doctor together with Severide.

Seeing a person hooked to all those machines in ICU was nothing Severide or Dawson would ever get used to. Seeing Casey in this hospital bed again brought tears back into Dawson's eyes immediately. She grabbed Matt's lifeless hand without hesitating before placing a kiss his forehead as his mouth was blocked by the ventilator.

"I am here." She said.

Severide had placed a hand onto Matt's shoulder.

"I am here too. You have to wake up you hear me. No stunts!" Severide said before getting a chair for Dawson and for himself.

Six hours had pasted before Severide got to his feet again starting to pace around the room. Still Matt hadn't showed any signs of waking up. He was completely motionless and it was starting to get to Severide now.

"Kelly, you are making me nervous." Dawson said after watching Kelly for a few more minutes. "This is making me nervous." Severide said gesturing wildly around the room.

"I know. I don't feel comfortable here either."

"Why isn't he waking up?" Severide now asked the question he had tried to swallow down for an hour now.

"I don't know. Maybe his body needs some more time." Dawson said facing Casey again.

"It's that easy?" Severide asked meeting Dawson's eyes again, not missing the tears that where slowly starting to emerge again.

"I don't know okay? But it's only six hours. There is no reason to be worried."

"The doctor had checked on him four times now, still there is no change. You heard him. You heard everything he said about his reaction time. What if he is not going to wake up anymore?"

"Don't you dare talk like that." Dawson said through gritted teeth, trying her best to calm herself down, to not break down emotionally just like Severide was right in front of her.

"I'm sorry." Severide said folding his hands behind his head, still pacing through the small room.

"I am just scared."

"I am scared too but the doctor had said that there was no swelling, no bleeding."

"Maybe they couldn't locate it. Maybe there is..."

"Kelly stop it okay? We have to stay positive here." Dawson said before getting to her feet, blocking Kelly's way. She didn't ask for permission or waited for any reaction from him, she just wrapped her arms around his big figure, trying her best to calm him down, to prevent him from breaking down right now. She needed him too.

Kelly closed his eyes as he felt her arms around him, standing completely still. He tried to inhale deeply, swallowing down the sob that threatened to emerge his mouth instead.

"We are not going to loose him." Dawson said, getting Kelly to nod. She guided him back to Matt's side before sitting down herself.  
>"And we have to stay positive. For Matt."<p>

**10 hours later:**

"Still no change?" The doctor asked as he walked back into the room again to check on Matt's condition.

"No." Dawson said calmly. Still there had been no movement or signs of activity.

"Okay we will prepare Matt for an EEG to control his brain activity." Dr. Friedmann said, getting Dawson to look at him with tears in her eyes. She had thought about it too. Since a few hours the thought had tried to cross her mind every now and then but she had fought it back, trying to stay positive.

You think it's serious right?" She said, not wanting to speak out what was really floating her mind right now.

"As Matt isn't showing any signs of waking up at the moment we will have to give his brain activities a closer look to see what we are dealing with right now."

"But you don't think he is..." Dawson began still not able to speak it out.

"He is what? Can anyone please talk to me." Severide now spoke up.

"The EEG will show us if there are any signs of brain activity." Dr. Friedmann said, getting Severide to close his eyes.

"No." He just whispered. Maybe Matt was long gone. This couldn't be true.

"We will get him for the EEG soon." Dr. Friedmann said before leaving the hospital room again. "Dawson you are a paramedic please tell me that he is wrong. He has to be, right? I mean Matt...he is still warm, his heart is still beating and..."

"It's the machines Kelly. He is not showing any reactions." Dawson said. Her whole body was shaking now as she tried her best to not break down. She brushed her hand over Matt's cheek gently before leaning down closely to his ear.

"Matt you have to wake up now. You are scaring me. Please. You can not keep lying there like this. Matt come on!" Gabby said before kissing Matt's forehead again.

He needed to wake up, needed to show any signs that he was hearing her, that he was with them but all Gabby meet was the motionless body and the sound of the ventilator breathing for Matt.

….to be continued!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys!

Sorry for the long wait. I was busy in "real life" but now I am back :o)

Anyone interested in a new Casey story? Any wishes, suggestions? Feel free to tell me...I can always use some fresh and new ideas!

But for now have fun with this chapter!

**Chapter 4 – What matters...**

"What shall we do now?" The horror in Severide's face had now given way to sheer panic.

"We must wait for the EEG. We can't do anything else." Dawson said trying her best to keep calm.

"And then what? Then we decide that they should turn off the machines? Then we decide that he should die? I can't do all of this."

Gabby took a deep breath as Kelly stormed out of the room, while she laid her head on Matt's shoulder.

"Not like this Matt. Not now. "She whispered and closed her eyes to pray for him. It was all she could do right now. Right here.

Kelly stormed out of the intensive care unit, where he was met by questioning faces of the remaining crew. They had all gathered here, but Kelly did not want to see them now, did not want to talk to them. He needed Shay, he had to talk to Shay. Notwithstanding the views Kelly stormed out, ignoring them completely.

When he felt the fresh air he tried to get his frantic breathing under control, to calm his thoughts, but nothing he tried was actually working and so he found himself leaning heavily onto a trash can, getting everything out of his system.

"Kelly." It was the deep and calm voice of Chief Boden. Kelly shook his head slightly and then pushed himself away from the trash can.

"Kelly what's up? What happened? "

Kelly could see the anxiety. Boden had just lost someone from his team too and now he feared for the life of his longtime Lieutenant.

"Matt ... he ... he's not waking up." Kelly stammered, trying desperately to control his body, which now began to shake wildly.

"What do the doctors say?"

"They will do an EEG to see if he still has brain activity. He may be long dead. ", Kelly brought out now, while the tears ran uncontrollably down his cheek. He did not want to collapse. Not here, not now, not in front of his Chief.

"Matt is a fighter. He has done it before. " Chief Boden said with a strong voice but Kelly could see the fear in his eyes too.

"Come on Kelly, back there is a bank. Let's sit for a while" Kelly did not resist that Chief Boden led him to one of the benches. He himself did not trust his body anymore.

As he collapsed onto the bench beside Chief Boden he could still feel the tears rolling down his cheek. 

"I talked to Antonio last week about our wedding, about how we or rather, about how I imagine it. Matt, you can't leave me alone, not after everything we've been through together. I want to become Mrs. Casey. I know you can hear me and I know that you are strong, so please Matt, do it for me, do it for us. "Gabby pleaded. She had no choice but to talk to Matt, to hope that she could get through to him.

"Gabriela we will now take Matt to the EEG." Dr. Friedmann said as he entered the room. Gabby closed her eyes before she gently kissed Matt on the forehead and stroked his hair again.

"Don't stop fighting! I love you and I will always love you." She said softly before she was forced to let go of Matt's hand. As soon as Matt's bed had been pushed out of the room Gabby collapsed onto the cold and bare floor, unable to hold back the tears any longer. She had to face the risk that maybe Dr. Friedmann would explain in a few minutes, that her fiancé would never wake up again.

Severide took a deep breath before he turned back to the Boden.

"Thank you, Chief." He said before he stood up. He felt stronger now even if they had been sitting in silence for most of the time. Inhaling some cool and fresh air had helped him to settle his raging thoughts again.  
>Severide just passed the waiting members of Firehouse 51 sure that Boden would explain everything to them. He couldn't stand the questions, all the questions he had no answers for. On one hand he hoped that they would take Casey to the EEG soon so they could get clarity on the other hand he was beyond afraid of the truth. <p>

As he rounded the corner he could see the door of Casey's unit bright open. He closed his eyes for a second. Casey was already transferred to the examination.  
>As he entered the room he could see Gabby on the floor and without hesitating he sat down on the floor beside her, laying a strong arm around her sobbing form. He had waited for her to break down.<p>

It took them about 1,5 hours until they wheeled Matt back into the room. Kelly and Dawson where on their feet within a second. Matt was still laying in his bed, no change visible.

"Dr. Friedmann will talk to you soon." The nurse said while Gabby grabbed Matt's hand within a second. Some marks where visible on his forehead and Gabby gently brushed her fingers around them.

As Dr. Friedmann walked in Kelly grabbed Gabby's hand again. They had to face the news together right now.

"We could clearly see brain activity on the EEG." Dr. Friedmann said, getting both Kelly and Gabby to breath out in relief.

"We will have to wait for Matt to wake up. Right now it seems like it's just a matter of time." "Thank you Dr. Friedmann." Kelly said watching as Gabby gently placed a kiss onto Matt's forehead. How lucky he was to have someone like her by his side.

It took three more hours until Gabby suddenly jumped from her seat.

"What is it?" Kelly asked looking at her in surprise.

"He squeezed my hand. Matt? Can you hear me? Come on Matt, open your eyes. Do it for me okay? Open your eyes baby." Gabby begged while Severide was on his feet now too watching Casey's face closely. It took another while until they could finally see Casey's eyes slowly flickering open.

"Oh thank god!" Kelly said, while Gabby pushed the emergency button.

Matt tried to focus but drifted into unconsciousness again. Something Gabby was more than thankful for so the doctor could free him from the tube in his throat without Matt recognizing it.

Three hours later Matt finally opened his eyes and this time both Gabby and Kelly could see that he was completely conscious now.

"Matt?" Gabby asked softly receiving a tired but beautiful smile from Matt.

"Hey." He just said. His voice raw.  
>"Hey." Gabby said in return, tears now rolling down her cheeks again.<br>"You scared the hell out of us buddy!" Severide said getting Matt to face him in return.

"I'm sorry." He said squeezing Severides hands too.

Matt could see that they both had been through a lot and due to the fact that he was the one laying in a hospital bed he knew that it had to do something with him. How glad he was to see the two most important persons on his bedside while waking up again. It couldn't be any better. Matt closed his eyes just for a second. He knew that they where going to tell him what had happened and what was going on but he just enjoyed this moment, letting it sink in. For the first time in such a long period of time he felt safe, safe and loved. He had fought all this inner daemons during the past few hours. All those demons that had tried to suck him into the complete darkness. How could he be more thankful than waking up with Gabby and Kelly right by his side?

-THE END-

So guys. I hope you liked this little story for episode 3x03. If you got time please leave a comment and if you have an idea in mind and would like to read it in my next story feel free to tell me :o)

Thanks to all those wonderful readers and reviewers for your time and your passion. It really means a lot to me! Hope to read you on my next story! 


End file.
